Agent Antics
by Nina.4444
Summary: The funny antics of our favourite team on and off the job. Callen x Sam x Kensi x Deeks x Hetty x Nate x Eric x Nell friendship...and maybe some appearances from some other characters... please review!
1. Take Your Time

**Agents Antics**

**Chapter one:**

"Alright guys your suspect doesn't look like he's leaving anytime soon. He's right outside the lifts chatting so ...take your time" Suddenly a smile spread over Deeks' face.

"Deeks" she warned watching her partner with narrowed eyes but the man just threw her a smile before stepping around Callen. He flattened his palm before running it down over all the buttons on the elevator. All three of the agents' eyes widened,

"Oh my God" Kensi groaned letting her head fall back onto the wall as she heard Deeks' laugh,

"I've always wanted to do that" Deeks' said and grinned taking his place back by Kensi again as the elevator stopped at its first stop only to let...no one in. Callen jammed his finger on the button that was supposed to shut the doors and finally they began to close...very slowly. Sam groaned,

"How do you deal with him Kensi?" the woman just shrugged,

"What?" Deeks said offended,

"Eric said to take our time"

"Yeah leaving, the guy doesn't know what we look like. We can just stand around the foyer until he leaves" Callen said almost laughing at the younger agent.

The elevator doors opened again and ...again.

Kensi smacked her head against the wall behind her and went to do it again but found that Deeks' hand cushioned the landing. She threw him a very dirty glare,

"That's not good for you fern" and so Kensi simply smacked her hand straight back into the wall and into Deeks' hand causing him to yelp and clutch it in his other hand.

"Trouble in paradise" Sam said smirking at Callen.

Seven stops.

Seven more stops was all it took for Kensi to push off the wall and walk out of the elevator knowing there was no way she had the patience for another fifty-two stops. As she pushed the door to the stair well open she heard Deeks yell behind her,

"That's fifty two flights of stairs Fern. You haven't really been working out enough for that don't you think" Callen and Sam glanced at the man shaking their heads,

"You're going to pay for that you know" Deeks' just grinned,

"I know"

**Chapter 1 of agents antics!**

**Hope you like **

**Please review for another chapter : )**

**Nina xx**


	2. In His Dreams

**Agent Antics**

**In his dreams**

"Okay so the guy was last seen three weeks ago at the casa della pizza where he met with a man named Henry Reitz who we know is involved in drug trafficking and who was only released from prison nine weeks ago" Eric reeled the information off to the group as Nell transferred the images onto the big screen,

"Well looks like he might be heading back" Sam said with a sigh,

"Did you get a match for the plates of the car he left in?" Callen asked,

"Hire car but for some reason the place has no cameras and the car was hired under a Lewis Peters" Nell explained,

"Fake name?" Deeks asked,

"Looks like it we can't match the name with the face anywhere" Callen turned and looked at Kensi who nodded understanding what Deeks and her next job would be. She turned to her partner,

"Deeks let's g-" Kensi's eyebrows raised at her partner when he cut her off by raising a hand towards her, his palm facing her. He spoke just as she was about to grab his wrist and twist the offending hand away from her,

"Kensi no!" he said as if she was hurting him with a pained look on his face causing everyone to turn and stare at him,

"Look I'm sorry but for the last time I will not go out with you" laughter erupted from various members of the team in the room as Kensi just looked at her partner blankly.

At least until she raised her pen and threw it causing it to rebound off the very middle of his forehead,

"OW!" Deeks cried rubbing his head,

"In your dreams Deeks" she said breezing past him but he laughed as she went.

**Another little chapter for you guys**

**Thanks so much for the reviews so far they make me soo happy! Hehe xx**

**Nina xoxo**


	3. A Goofy Suspect

**Agent Antics**

**A Goofy Suspect**

On Wednesday the seventeenth of February G Callen couldn't stop the smile that grew on his lips at the sound of his favourite agent and her partner squabbling as per normal as they entered the ops building. The pair didn't even acknowledge him, as they walked to their desks, too consumed by their already heated debate about god knows what. As Callen folded the paper he had been reading in peace only a moment earlier Kensi finally groaned in frustration and smiled at him from her desk beside his.

Callen greeted her before he turned to Deeks,

"What did you do?" he asked,

"Nothing! Why does everyone always suspect me why couldn't it have been Kensi?" Callen just shook his head smirking,

"Never mind what he did" said a disgruntled voice that they all recognised as the last member of their team,

"Wrong side of bed Sam?" Callen asked smirking at his partner who stood in front of Kensi's desk facing them all.

"Which one of you did this" Sam asked seriously, his interrogation voice seeping through while he ignored Callens question.

"Did what?" Kensi asked carefully taking in Sam who looked thoroughly annoyed. At the same time Callen caught Deeks' lips quirk upwards just slightly before he quickly recovered composing his expression,

"Changed the contacts in my phone?" Sam explained sounding even more frustrated,

"What?" Callen asked sharing a confused look with Kensi which Sam caught making him turn his angry expression on Deeks.

"What? It wasn't me!" Deeks defended himself but Sam glared before putting his phone in front of the blonde detective,

"Fix it. So far I've been text by Batman, Hermione Granger, Goofy, Mr Magoo and Bullwinkle not funny Deeks!" Sam huffed as he sat down in his seat and plonked his bag on his desk angrily. Callen let out barking laugh and Kensi's lips curled up into a smile before her partner fixed her with a look,

"Goofy Kens, really? You put me in his phone as goofy?" Deeks deadpanned to his partner who just smiled sweetly at him and shrugged,

"I thought shaggy was way too obvious"

**Third Chapter for you guys, really hope you liked it! I like writing about Deeks' and Kensi's partnership...lots of fun :) **

**Please Review it for mee and thankyou so much to henrylover94, Weeping angel of fear and Terriwinkle7 for reviewing so far!**

**Thanks**

**Nina xoxo**


	4. Decaffeinated morning

**Agent Antics**

**Chapter 4: Decaffeinated morning**

Kensi trudged into the office her feet dragging behind her and her bag hanging from her arm. It had not been a good morning. Not a good morning at all. To start with she had overslept, the shop that sold her the essential breakfast burrito was closed for god knows what reason, her Cadillac had gotten a flat tire, which she had to get out and change herself on the side of the highway in the pouring rain. And then she had to deal with several very sleazy men who had stopped looking her over and she doubted they could have helped her even if she had accepted their offers. She was tired, cold, late, saturated and somebody in the office had taken her park. And it was only 9:15.

The junior agent didn't bother offering an explanation when the men that made up the rest of the team observed her confusedly as she dragged her body towards her desk. She dropped her bag before heading straight for the coffee machine and she vaguely heard the guys talking behind her.

Several minutes later Kensi turned slowly on the spot and for several seconds the conversation in front of her continued at least until Callen finally caught the horrified expression that had contorted her features,

"Kens?" he asked frowning slightly. When she didn't answer Deeks' pushed out of his seat and waved a hand in front of her face.

"Kensi?...Princess?" he said slowly bending down until his nose was centimetres away from hers. He stepped back quickly when she glared at him but simply threw her a small smirk quirking an eyebrow to his partner, in question,

Finally the team got an answer,

"Something's wrong with the coffee" she stated and the serious, dramatic tone in her voice earned a chuckle from Nate who had just walked into the bullpen. The rest of the agents didn't react so lightly however and Callen stood abruptly walking towards Kensi. He simply plucked the cup out of her hands and took a long sip of the drink.

When the team leaders' face screwed up in distaste Sam joined them and Nate leant against Deeks' desk observing the group with amusement.

"See" Kensi implored and Callen looked down at his favourite agent in horror before looking at the coffee machine. Deeks almost spat out the drink before handing it onto Sam,

"Decaf." Sam stated in disgust while he glared at the cardboard cup in his hands and the other three agents swivelled to look at Nate with narrowed eyes. The psychologist recoiled and threw his hands up in surrender,

"Wasn't me!" he exclaimed quickly and the quartet turned back to each other each knowing what the rest was thinking.

There was only one other person…

"Hetty"

"Good morning Mr Callen"

**Just another little fun antic of the osp agents : )**

**Let me know what you think ! Please **

**Thank you for reading**

**Nina xoxo**


	5. Surprise part l

**Agent Antics: Surprise **

**Part one**

"Deeks where are we going?" Kensi asked confusedly in a voice that wasn't her own as she looked up. Kensi sighed as she felt her nose run for the five thousandth time that day. She angrily flicked the glove box open pulling out a tissue just in time to sneeze into it.

"Ew" she stated as she leant her head back on the seat, feeling disgusting. She looked to Deeks after he made no attempt to turn the car around after having missed the usual turn they took on the way back to the ops centre from the boathouse.

"Charming" Deeks' said sarcastically with a laugh. It faded however when he caught the stern expression on Kensi's face that still made him squirm even though her nose was red and her eyes were puffy,

"Ah Callen called wants us to check out something else" he explained but Kensi turned her head to face her partner an eyebrow raised at his blatant lie,

"You're such a bad liar" she said after coughing several more times,

"I am not!" Deeks' exclaimed,

"Uh yes you are" Kensi countered in a nasally voice,

"If I was I'd be dead" her partner said smartly and she glared,

"That can be arranged" Kensi muttered before groaning her impatience winning out,

"Deeeeeksss where are we going?" but her whined question was answered as Deeks pulled into a small car park. Deeks pulled into a parking space and turned off the car. He could feel his partners eyes boring into the side of his face.

_Did it just get hotter in here?_

"I am not going in there Deeks" she said and even though the voice she'd turned up to work with that day was comical she still sounded as deadly as ever. Gathering his courage he replied,

"Yes you are" he stated with a firm nod,

"_No_ I'm not" she said again even more seriously and Deeks finally turned to her and spoke to her seriously,

"Kensi you are sick. Sick..sick. Let's just go in, get you checked out and you'll get some antibiotics and you'll be better in no time" Deeks fought to not wither under her glare that significantly intensified.

"No, now lets go" but Deeks shook his head wondering just how stupid and suicidal he was.

"We're going in Kensi" he said almost hesitantly,

"This was Callen wasn't it?" Kensi spat out and Deeks' had absolutely no clue how it was that Kensi knew it had been Callen who had told Deeks' that morning that he'd made a doctors appointment for Kensi that afternoon. The senior agent had also been very serious when instructing Deeks' not to tell Kensi until they took her there.

_They_. Yeah right. And where were they now. Oh yes... checking on a very convenientlytimed sighting of their suspect. Did they really think he was that stupid. No they were probably at the cafe in the corner of the little complex of shops the doctors surgery was settled amongst with a coffee and fifty bucks on the table that would bet how long it would be before Kensi probably threw him out of the car and drove away herself. No doubt running over him on the way.

He knew Kensi most likely thought that he would give in. It was rare that he would...or could say no to her. But he wasn't the only one. Callen and Sam were right there with him and he knew that the two men would do just about anything for her. They were a family.

And that meant forcing the lovely Miss Kensi Blye to the doctors when she was sick.

She had been walking around for almost a week now coughing, sniffling, sneezing and her voice was sounding more and more like theirs that Deeks had started calling her Ken instead. A new nickname that hadn't gone down very well at all. She seldom complained or whined she just insisted that it would go away. She never took a day off work either. Not that any of them expected her to.

"Kensi Blye I'm your partner meaning that I have to watch your back. Understood. I'm supposed to look after you and keep you safe and alive. Therefore you are going into that doctors surgery if I have to drag you kicking and screaming" Deeks stated adamantly trying another tactic,

"I'll kick you" she muttered sourly and Deeks could only laugh in exasperation now,

"And I have back up on standby Callen and Sam are getting lunch but they can be here in less than five minutes" he said confidently but Kensi just rolled her eyes,

"Lying to me again Deeks. Gee that's very partnerish of you" she said but then smirked as a thought struck her,

"Did they abandon you to bring me here by yourself" she laughed seeing the truth on his face,

"Well looks like they're smarter than I give them credit for" she said laughing but her mirth was cut short by another cough that sounded like sandpaper and made Deeks cringe.

"Deeks just start the car and drive away and everything will be a lot less painful for everything" she said not even moving to try and get out of the car. Deeks sighed and turned his head to the side,

"Your appointment is in two minutes Kensi Blye and you're going" with his words he got out of the car and pointedly pocketed the keys,

"You think I can't hot wire the car in under a second" she said an eyebrow quirked and Deeks cursed himself, of course she could,

"Course you could" he said confidently,

"But you could do it a hell of a lot faster if you weren't coughing every other second" he didn't let her reply instead he shut his door and held her steely gaze as he walked around her side of the car. Deeks felt like shaking his head, surely it wasn't that big a deal to go to the doctors. Glancing around the car park with no sight of Callen or Sam Deeks sighed and pulled open Kensi's door himself,

"Come on princess" he said coaxingly but his young partner just sat in her seat staring at him.

Now what.

**First part of surprise hope you like...please throw me a wee review :)**

**Anywho let me know if you think I should bring the other boys in next chapter or keep it between deeks and kensi?**

**Thanks,**

**Nina xx**


	6. Bets on

**Agent Antics**

**Bets On.  
><strong>

"They. Are. Idiots." Nell said slowly and deliberately. She shook her head from where she stood between Nate and Eric, as Callen revved the sleek black car he was in. And of course Kensi reciprocated causing dust to fly.

"Why must everything be a bet with them?" Nell asked again and turned to Nate,

"Surely that's not healthy" the psychologist grinned at the young technician,

"Surely neither of them should be allowed to drive" Eric added but his voice was drowned out by the screeching of two sets of brakes as the two cars took off at an insane speed down the empty highway. They watched as the two very nice, very expensive sports cars flew down the deserted highway in the middle of nowhere. They were literally in the middle of nowhere only just returning from an op that had them posing as street racing drivers. Well Sam, Deeks, Callen and Kensi had been at least. The three of them however had been either in a near by van collecting evidence and listening in on everything or discreetly weaving through the crowd.

The case hadn't been that difficult and the four of them had quickly managed to ease their way into the top boys' houses or mansions and their secret clubs and meetings quickly uncovering the illegal trading and racing along with everything else that had been going on.

And now they were about to return the cars they had been borrowing as much as the four agents had persisted to try and convince Hetty to keep the cars they were going back to where they came from. Well after their impulsive race was over anyway. Callen and Kensi had been playfully arguing for over half an hour about who was driving once they had all piled back into their not so special van, car thing they could all fit in to travel the last leg of their journey. Sam and Deeks had both given up their insistence to drive, leaving the two most stubborn members of the group to battle it out. Not that it wasn't entertaining to listen to.

But this was ridiculous.

It had been after thirty long minutes of debate and threats and jokes and insults that Kensi had smirked from her deep red car and told Callen that she'd race him for the wheel. The occupants of both cars had laughed as had the lead agent who also quickly accepted and from his car could hear a quiet,

"Wait, are you serious?" courtesy of Nell who sat next to Eric behind Kensi.

And here they were.

The three NCIS employees watched in horror, awe and a little envy of the sheer power of the machines speeding down the highway. The two cars were neck to neck as they drew to the end of the stretch. The cars span around with precision and skill that exhibited the skills that Kensi and Callen had both worked hard to acquire before the team had endeavoured on the op. Not that the training hadn't been fun. Not that the training was always going to be chosen before the paperwork was even considered.

"Kensi's falling back" Eric stated almost excitedly as they intently watched the race. The red vehicle slowed for only half a second and a surge of speed left Callen and Sam in the black car almost a full car length in front of the junior agent and detective.

It didn't happen until they were just about 100 or so metres away from them and the finish line. A screech seemed to echo over the sand hills and the trio watched as Kensi, at an impossible speed began to advance on Callen. She gained more and more distance until she was a nose in front . It was out of pure reflex that the normally composed Nell let out a small cheer causing Nate and Eric to glance amusedly towards her.

While Nell pointedly ignored the two men standing either side of her they watched Kensi gain more and more distance on Callen and Sam. Around five seconds later they watched Kensi suddenly serve to her right and the ear piercing screech of breaks echoed around them. With that Kensi's deep red car left the black one in it's dust, never breaking as it sped towards them.

"ohh Callen is not going to be happy" Eric outright laughed as they watched the Callen take off again but by that time the red car was already three quarters of the way down the highway. When it screeched to a stop in front of them they began towards the car and the doors opened revealing a widely grinning Deeks and Kensi who climbed out of the car laughing.

The smirk stayed on Kensi's face as she pulled herself up onto the hood of the car while Deeks leant against the side. Nell bit her lips as she watched Callen speeding towards them barely breaking.

"Um..." she heard Eric say as the car still didn't show any signs of breaking. All three of them moved backwards, and Nell caught sight of Deeks flinching slightly, as the car raced towards them. And then somehow it came to a stop just over half a metre in front of Kensi's.

"YOU CHEAT KENSI BLYE" came the yell out of it as the door was flung open and Callen pulled himself out,

"YOU ARE A LITTLE SNEAK" he said and she laughed as he placed his arms on either side of her scowling playfully.

"Skill G Callen that's all it is..I mean who was it that won all th—" Kensi teased but she was cut off mid sentence as Callen pulled her from the hood of the car swinging her around causing her to shriek loudly. When he placed her down she sent a well aimed punch to his arm albeit a little less dramatic due to her laughing.

And Nell grinned and laughed with the rest of them as Kensi ran after Callen to fight him for the keys that he was refusing to hand over. She knew it wouldn't last. The light, relaxed, carefree moment. She knew that before she'd be able to process it she'd be standing back in the ops centre with Eric introducing the team to the next case. The next tragedy or horror that was to take place within the streets of LA but it was moments like these that made it all worth it. Moments between their family. And it was then that Eric, from beside her, snapped a picture of Deeks' arms wrapped around Kensi pulling her away from Callen who was laughing beside Sam. Along with her and Nate laughing as well. He winked at her before tapping his phone several more times and she had no doubt that the operations manager was shortly about to get the update that she had been requesting.

**Just a wee story. **

**Sorry it's been so long guys. Uni has decided that I haven't been there enough this semester and are failing me in a couple of my topics without giving me the chance to make it up (even though they could). Even though I have done all the makeup work and everything else I can. (My mum passed away in April and I've been in and out of hospital since with other things)! Feeling very frustrated and disappointed right now. **

**Sorry guys just needed to rant for a moment. And hopefully explain why my stories update dates are suffering tremendously. **

**Thanks guys,**

**Nina**

**Review? : )**

**I know the endings a bit weak but hope you enjoyed it anyway. **


	7. Lesson Learned

**Agent Antics**

**Lesson Learned**

It had been stupid, irresponsible, childish even, impulsive. Callen groaned his patience running out as he let his head fall backwards against the wall. His arms were aching bent back in the awkward position, his necked was cricked, his back hurt, shoulders, head everything. His hands and feet were tingling slightly due to the thick ropes that bound his wrists and ankles and he was sure that Deeks and Sam felt just as bad.

"Are they ever going to come, I'm hungry" Deeks whined to his right,

"I don't know we might wish we were back here once we face Hetty" Sam countered back to the detective and Callen groaned again. Hetty...he was not looking forward to seeing her. The woman was going to be furious.

"She can't blame us, we didn't know it was a trap" Deeks defended,

"We should have" the ex seal that was on Callen's left muttered in frustration,

"Hetty's going to kill us" Callen concluded and they all knew it was true. A silence settled over the trio of agents for a moment. At least until Deeks broke it a several minutes later,

"Maybe she's leaving us here, you know, to teach us a lesson"

It was at that moment that the door to the large shed slid open and they cringed at the shrill sound of aluminium on aluminium. A figure walked through the door, her boots echoing on the cement around the large vacant warehouse, and for a moment Callens heart skipped in relief at seeing the woman,

"Never mind Hetty" Deeks muttered and it was then that the other agents focused properly on the figure and caught the scowl on the woman's face,

"Hey Kens a little help" Callen asked innocently and she placed her hands on her hips,

"What were you lot thinking!" she said loudly still a fair way away from them and all three men cringed at the tone of her voice. She stalked across the shed towards them pulling out a knife from her waistband and Callen could only hope that she planned on using it to cut them free and soon.

"Kens we di-"

"Stop talking Deeks" Kensi cut her partner off and none of the men dared to talk as Kensi's face reddened even further. She gathered herself for a moment before she turned back on them eyes still flashing dangerously,

"You three leave me at the victim's place to head back to ops and then half an hour later I get a call from Hetty saying you've been captured!" her furious voiced echoed around the shed bouncing off the walls as if it was equipped with a well wired surround sound system,

"So you're angry because we didn't bring you wish us to get caught?" Deeks asked and if his wrists hadn't been tied behind him Callen would have thumped him one to the back of the head. He heard Sam groan and Kensi's glare simply intensified before she strode around to stand in front of deeks looking down at him,

"NO I'M ANGRY BECAUSE YOU WERE SO STUPID THAT YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TO CALL FOR BACK UP DIDN'T BOTHER TO CALL ME AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WERE DOING. I'M ANGRY BECAUSE YOU COULD BE DEAD RIGHT NOW. ALL THREE OF YOU! BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO STUPID. THAT'S WHY I'M ANGRY DEEKS!" Deeks didn't answer this time instead he just watched his partner and he could see the concern, stress and worry simmering just behind the anger that was taking over,

"Kens we're sorr-"

"Save it. You know what Callen I know you like to play lone wolf and don't like to work as a team but there are other people here too. Think about Hetty, how do you think she would feel" Callen swallowed the lump in his throat as she turned on him, sending angry words full of emotion his way and he felt his chest constrict even though he knew that she was too angry to think about what it was that she was saying. He knew that she had been scared, terrified that they weren't going to come out alive.

That three more of those closest to her would leave her. Callen cursed himself because beyond everything he knew that she was right. It had been a stupid move and they could all have been dead by now. Several times.

"And you" Kensi continued moving around to where Sam sat his back to Deeks.

"You're supposed to be a seal where was your team work why the hell didn't you insist for backup what would happen to your wife and kids" Sam cringed at her words because he knew that he had let himself down but more than that he had let her down and all he wanted to do was to get out of the bonds and wrap her in his arms around the young woman who was for all intents and purposes, his little sister, and tell her that he was sorry. He was more than aware that Dom's death was always in the back of her mind. Hell it was in the back of all of their minds. Constantly. But he knew that it still hit her a little too often than it should. He knew that it brought up memories, ones that sometimes she couldn't push down no matter how hard she tried; memories of her father, of Jack.

Kensi took a deep breath before turning away for a moment as if everything had just caught up with her. They watched her carefully, Deeks' neck craned backwards so he could see his partner.

"Don't ever do something so stupid again" she said slowly and she glared at them all before turning on her heel, knife still in hand before stalking away back out the entrance.

Silence.

They all took the time to let her words sink in, each feeling just as bad as the other.

"Um…now what?" Deeks asked a second later and Sam let himself slump back against the pole behind his back. Thankfully for them another head popped into the large shed,

"Hey guys, need a hand?" the trio were just as thankful as each other to hear Nates voice and several minutes later when they were all standing and stretching, cracking and twisting their stiff joints they all knew that had a big apology to make and a long week of coffee's and Kensi's favourite doughnuts. Maybe a few weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys I'm not so happy with this one, it's a bit more serious than I would have liked but I'm going to post it anyway. I wanted to keep it a bit lighter and the plan I wrote out ended a bit differently but oh well,,<strong>

**Hope you still like it, more soon : ) Thanks for reading**

**And review pleasee!**

**Nina**

**xx**


	8. Taking one for the team

**Agent Antics**

**Chapter 8:**

* * *

><p>"I juuust can't reach" Deeks said his voice strained as he leant over Kensi's body across the bed, as she leant against the headboard. Kensi saw the spark of mischief in his eyes before her partner who was much too close suddenly swung himself upwards until his knees settled on either side of her thighs, straddling her. He smirked looking down at his partner in front of him,<p>

"Get off" she stated with deadly malice but only caused a grin to erupt on Deeks' face,

"You're enjoying this way too much Deeks" she groaned this time with mock-disgust still staring at her partner. Callen and Sam chuckled from where they stood beside the bed the two partners were now atop of. Deeks reached to his right stretching to tighten the rope that he was wrapping around Kensi's left wrist. They were in a small cabin just out of the city, one that belonged to the brother of their main suspect. The junior agent's arms were stretched out widely, affixed to each bed post while her feet had been tied together,

"You comfy princess?" his teasing voice brought her attention to her partner who was still leaning over her and she could feel his knees on either sides of her thighs only causing her glare to intensify in answer.

He looked over his shoulder a moment later cocking his head sideways,

"You wanna watch TV?" Deeks asked with a grin and she groaned loudly turning her glare on Sam and Callen,

"Next time Deeks is the one that gets to play hosta-mmmmmm" the glare she sent Deeks was unlike any he'd seen before but he couldn't help but grin as he ran a thumb over the tape he had placed over her lips.

When Callen barked out a laugh her glare turned to him and Callen smiled,

"Oh you better be far away from her when she is free of all that" Sam laughed and Deeks followed only before he cried out his jaw dropping open causing him to look back at his smirking partner. His thigh throbbed from where she'd twisted her bound legs and somehow caused him pain,

He smiled at his partner placing a hand on the side of her face before dipping his head lower and watching with delight as her eyes widened in horror as he got closer,

"Alright, alright" Sam said pulling Deeks back off the bed before bending down to drop a kiss on Kensi's forehead,

"We're right outside, we'll see you soon" he promised and she nodded before glaring as a laughing Deeks left the room blowing her a kiss,

"Have fun Kens" Callen grinned and she rolled her eyes before he left as well, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>It's not all it could be but I have to upload it now or it's never going to get anywhere : ) Hope you still like it, review?<strong>


End file.
